


So Long

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Steve Rogers, Immortal Tony Stark, M/M, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: I'm an immortal from the 1600s and you've been around since BC times, does this count as an age gap?Tony finally tells Steve how old he is, sort of.





	

Steve knew Tony was immortal, and Tony knew he was immortal. Steve knew why Tony was immortal, a spell from a Witch, and he knew how he felt about being immortal. But there was one thing he didn't know.

His age.

It bothered Steve that he didn't know how old his lover was. Age was a very important thing among immortals, something that really proved your love for another if you told them you're real age. Steve had told Tony his age, 372 when he first realised he loved the other immortal.

But ten years after that day Tony still hadn't told Steve his age.

And it worried Steve.

Did Tony not trust him? Did Tony not love him? Steve asked himself these questions and more on a daily basis. And he would continue to until the day Tony told him his age.

Tony, however, had his reasons for keeping his age a secret. He was old. Very old. And he was scared Steve would not want to be with someone so old.

Tony had become immortal much older than most anyway, he was in his late forties, Steve in his early twenties, so there was that age gap as it was. The age gap of their true ages was much, much larger.

Tony couldn't remember the year he became who he was, he just remembered it was somewhere before 500 BC. He'd been around for such a long time, he'd had many lovers, but none he loved as much as he loved Steve. He couldn't bare to lose his precious Steve, but as time went by, he started to notice that if he didn't tell Steve his age, he would lose Steve anyway.

"Steve..." Tony's voice was gravely and low as he cornered his love in the living room as he drew.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, raising his head to look at him as he put his drawing pad to one side, a soft delicate smile on his lips.

"It's about time I told you how old I am, and why I have taken so long to tell you." Tony wasn't quite looking Steve in the eye as he spoke, finally taking a seat beside him.

Steve placed a comforting hand on his thigh and smiled. "Please, I've waited so so long."

"I took so long to tell you..." He paused, taking a breath, readying himself. "Because I don't know how old I am. All I can remember is being born sometime before 500 BC."

Steve stared him shocked, he knew Tony was older than him, but he didn't realise quite how old. For a long time, he didn't say anything, causing Tony to worry.

"Steve, please, say something... You're scaring me." But Steve still didn't say anything, instead, he just leant forward and kissed him softly.

"I still love you, even if you're a forgetful old man."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little thing,


End file.
